Why Won't You Fight For Me?
by OLRtvaddict
Summary: Oliver is feeling guilty about Felicity getting hurt because of him, and decides that he needs to end things.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own any of these people. They belong to DC Comics and the CW.

This is my first try at a angst drama, so hopefully you like it.

* * *

><p>Oliver should've known he couldn't have a relationship. He should've known that Felicity would end up hurt. When he leaned over her bloodied and bruised body on that medical table, his heart broke into a million pieces.<p>

He remembered what he told her after their Russia trip_. I just think it's better to not be with someone I could really care about. _Why hadn't he stuck with that? Instead he fell for her, fell in love with her, and she ended up hurt.

He had come over to her place so they could talk. Really he had finally worked up the nerve to end things.

"Felicity, we need to talk about us going forward. I think it's best if we..."

She threw her hand up to cut him off.

"Please spare me Oliver," she said. She already knew what was coming. He was about to go the usual route of how they couldn't be together because it's too dangerous. She really didn't want to hear it.

"Felicity just let me talk," he pleaded.

Vertigo had figured out his secret identity, and targeted Felicity to hurt him. He had her attacked on her way to the lair one night and Oliver found her. When he brought her limp body to the lair, and Diggle started furiously working on her, it felt like his entire world was crashing down. it was touch and go for a moment, but she pulled through.

"No I don't want to hear it," she yelled.

She knew the "talk" was coming. The following weeks after the incident, Oliver was very distant. Sure he had made sure she was recovering well, and that she was well protected, but he was no longer affectionate, he was pulling away, and she knew why. He blamed himself for what happened, and was ready to give up.

"Hear me out Felicity. Do you know how I felt looking at your unconscious body on that table. It hurt me to my core that I was the reason behind that. I don't want to be the reason something bad happens to you. If you…"

He hesitated before he continued. He walked towards her and grabbed her hand. "If you died because of me, I would never be able to come back from that. I care about you too much to let that happen."

She snatched her hand away from him.

"You care about me? You care about me?! But you constantly show the exact opposite."

It was time for Oliver to become offensive, "How can you say that? I've always shown that I care for you. Felicity I love you, you know that. The reason I'm ending this is because I care about you too much to be selfish and watch you get hurt."

"Oh please don't go with the I love you. If you love someone you fight for them...you fight to be with them. You fought for Laurel when you came back from the island. You fought for Sara when she came back. I mean, hell you even fought for Helena. But when it comes to me, you give up so easily. I'm not worth enough for you to fight for. I'm just the fragile IT girl in your eyes and I always will be."

Her voice was breaking and tears were close to streaming down her face. She hated that he had pushed her to that point, but everything was just coming out of her. All the built up hurt and anger that she had held in, but she wasn't holding it anymore.

"Why am I not worthy enough for you to fight for?" The tears finally rolled down her cheek.

Oliver was just staring at Felicity. Did she really feel that way, and he didn't know it. He walked towards her again to try to touch her, just hold her, but with every step he made, she took two away from him until her back was against the wall.

"Just leave Oliver, I'm done with everything."

"Felicity," he said softly.

"Everything!" She repeated and waved her hands around. "Not just me and you, but Arrow and QC business. I'm tired Oliver."

"Felicity, we can still work together. We just can't be together," he pleaded.

"No Oliver!" She pushed him in the chest, with all her strength. "You can't have your cake and eat it too. You think you can just keep playing with my emotions and feelings, and I just hold everything in and stay playing the sidekick IT and assistant role? No, I'm done. I just took it during the Russia incident and when you were with Sara, and you knew how I felt about you, but I didn't say anything. I'm done being quiet Oliver. done!"

"Felicity you have to understand where I'm coming from. I'm not doing this to hurt you."

"Answer my question Oliver," she said.

"Felicity don't do this," He held his head down.

"No answer it! Why won't you fight for me?" Oliver just stood in silence. He didn't know what to say.

She decided to answer the question for him. "You know why because you're a coward." She knew those words would hurt him. Her voice shook when the word coward escaped her lips.

He looked up at her. Felicity, the one who always believed in him even when he didn't believe in himself at times. Felicity, the one who never lost hope and always saw the good in him. His Felicity…had finally given up on him, and there was no one to blame but himself. He had finally pushed her to her breaking point. Diggle had warned him about this happening, pushing her until her back was against the wall. It had finally happened.

Oliver walked towards her. He placed a hand on her folded arms. "If being a coward means keeping you safe, I will just have to live with that. I care about you more than I ever cared about those girls. You're it for me, but I can't have you. You deserve better."

He kissed her on her wet cheek and turned to leave. He grabbed the doorknob, and took one final glance at her. Her head was turned, and she wouldn't even look at him. He could see more tears falling from her eyes. He had to convince himself that this was for the best.

When she heard the door close behind Oliver, she slid down the wall pulled her knees into her chest and sobbed in her hands.

* * *

><p>I'm thinking this should just be a one shot. I hope you liked it, let me know, so please review!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews! I know I initially said one shot, but I think a chapter with Diggle was needed. (I mean who doesn't love Dig.)

* * *

><p>Oliver went to the lair after he left Felicity's. There was no easy way to end things, but he still hated how everything unfolded. Not only had he lost his girlfriend, he lost his partner...his friend.<p>

He tried to workout to clear his head, but his mind was filled with thoughts of Felicity.

The first time they met, and how quickly she saw through the silly lies he told her.

The night he crammed in her car seeking help.

The way she could always make him smile even when he tried hard not to.

There were so many great moments between, but he loved the fact that she always saw the good in him...but that was all over.

When he snapped his third practice dummy of the night, he stopped. He sat on the mat and just let the silent tears fall.

He finally pulled himself together and went home. There was no way he would be getting any sleep tonight.

* * *

><p>Felicity walked into the lair around 10 the next day. She knew Oliver would be at QC, he had a meeting, so she wouldn't have to run into him. John would more than likely be with Lyla, and Roy is never there early. So this was a good time to drop off Oliver's stuff that she had packed. In her fit of anger last night, she threw his apartment key down the toilet…crazy. She didn't want to take it to his house<p>

When she made it down the stairs, she was met by John.

"Felicity! What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Hey, I just needed to drop this box off," she replied. She sat the box down on the floor and tried to hurry and leave.

"Ummm Felicity wait." He walked over and peeped in the box. "This looks like Oliver's stuff. What's going on?''

She turned on her heels and met John's glare.

"Of course he didn't tell you," she sighed.

"Tell me what?"

"That we broke up."

"What?" he yelled.

"Not surprised," she scoffed. Of course he didn't tell John everything. He knew he would get called out on his bullshit. "So he didn't tell you how he doesn't want to be with me but he still wants me to be his little secretary and tech girl?"

John sighed. "No he didn't." John couldn't believe how big of an idiot Oliver could be.

"So what all happened Felicity? Talk to me."

Felicity sighed. She walked over and sat down on the mat. "Well you know he blames himself for me getting hurt. So he said it was best to end things, but he still wanted us to work together, QC and Arrow related. So I told him I was done. I'm done Dig. I'm done with everything. I just can't do it anymore."

John sat down beside and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry Felicity." He rubbed her shoulder. Seeing Oliver was the next important thing on his to do list now. He knew Oliver blamed himself, but he didn't know he would be so stupid and careless during the breakup.

"So what's your plan?" He asked.

"Well I'm going to find another job, get back into my technology career. I've already put in some applications, so hopefully I can hear back from someone soon. And with the Arrow stuff, I just can't do it. I hate to leave you and Roy because it isn't your fault or problem, it's just that I can't be around Oliver."

John nodded. "I understand. I'm going to miss seeing you everyday, but I think this is what you need to do."

"I'm not going to be a stranger Dig, I promise. I'm still going to come see "Lil Digglet". That was the nickname she had given the baby. "I mean I am the Godmother, so that's mandatory, and plus I have to keep spoiling her," she smiled.

"Good to know because you know I will come find you. I do have a key to your place." John said.

There was silence for a couple of moments.

"He never fights for me Dig. I mean sure he's saved me when I needed to be saved. But when it comes to fighting for my love or to be together, he gives up." She finally said breaking the silence. Pouring her heart out to him was so easy.

"You know Oliver has his way of thinking. As crazy as his logic is, he really cares for you. I hope you know that he loves you. He just feels that this is the best way to keep you safe. I know you're tired of hearing that, but he feels like it's the best way to do it, even if it is hard."

"I have to say though, it's about time you started putting yourself first."

Felicity looked up at him.

"Just listen to me. This is long overdue. You've put Oliver and this team first for so long, until it finally broke you. I hate that it happened this way, but it's finally time for you to live for yourself. I love Oliver like a brother, but he's an idiot at times. Anybody would be lucky to have you. You're young, beautiful, smart and just a total package. Go out and find someone who makes you happy. Someone who is willing to love you the way you love them. Don't get me wrong, Oliver loves you. It's just that you know he has his reasons for not being with you. I don't agree with them, but in his mind, they make sense. I love you like a sister Felicity, and I want to see you happy, even if it's not with Oliver."

He wiped one of the tear that had slipped from her eye, "You deserve it baby girl."

Felicity was so happy to have John in her life. He was always the one person she could always count on for great advice. She loved him like a brother. He never held back, and she could always depend on him to be there for her.

The sounds of footsteps coming from the stairs interrupted their hug. She looked up and saw Oliver standing there. Their eyes met but no words were spoken.

"Thanks a lot Dig, I'll talk to you later," she said as she stood up.

"Anytime Felicity."

She grabbed her keys and walked up the stairs past Oliver, never glancing at him once and left. Oliver watched her as she walked, until she was no longer in view.

John watched Oliver as he walked over to the box sitting on the table and looked through all his stuff. Oliver pulled out a small blue teddy bear. He thought back to the night she got it. They were at the fair, and she told him to play the target shooting game. He won of course, and he tried to get her to get the biggest bear there was, but she refused. She chose one of the smallest. An ice blue teddy bear and on the belly there was a heart with an arrow through it. Blue was her favorite color. They agreed that that symbol represented their relationship. It was also the night they took their relationship to the next level. They made love for the first time. It was never just sex with her. That was the happiest he had been in a long time. He was happy with her and now it was over.

He stuffed everything back in the box and kicked it against the wall. When he turned around and looked in John's angry face.

"Not now Dig." He walked over to one of the practice dummies and started his routine.

"Yes now! What the hell happened to having a peaceful breakup? I knew this would happen."

"Look man, I did it the best way I could. I really didn't think she would leave the team though."

"I don't see why not."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

John sighed and crossed his arms.

"Hell just think Oliver. You know she's loved you for a long time, and you don't give her an opinion in the matter of ending the relationship or not. You break up with her and think she wants to still wants to spend every second being your secretary. No Oliver, use common sense."

"What was I suppose to do? You know she would've tried to fight me on it. I can't be with her. Seeing her on that table once was enough for me."

"And how many times has she seen you on that table Oliver?"

"That's not the same Dig!" Oliver yelled.

"How is it not? You've gotten hurt, but she's always right there with you. You think she doesn't know the risks that come with being with you. She does Oliver, and she was willing to withstand them because she loves you."

"Like she said you give up on her easily."

"What did you say?" Oliver walked and stood right in front of John. Maybe he thought it would intimidate him, but it didn't. John stood and looked right in Oliver's eyes.

"You heard me. You don't fight for her. Certainly not the way you fight for other girls in the past."

"I don't have time to hear this." Oliver turned to walk away.

John grabbed his arm, "No you're going to hear it. It's time for someone to call you out on your bullshit."

"Let's take Laurel for example. You were determined to get back with her once you came back from the island. I can understand that...then you realized she was with Tommy, but that didn't stop you from sleeping with her and trying to prove to her that you had changed. Then there's Helena. Who was bat shit crazy, but you were determined to turn her into some sort of sidekick crime fighting girlfriend. Then Laurel again, during her drug and alcohol problems, and you refused to see how you always put her before anyone else. Then enters Sara, who you immediately hopped in the bed with when she came back and flaunted around in front of Felicity."

Oliver tried to cut John off.

"No, wait. I'm not finished. And don't try to act like you didn't know how she felt about you because it was pretty damn obvious. Oh I forgot to mention Isabel.

"Ok I get it," Oliver snatched away from John's grip.

"What makes her so different Oliver? That's all she wanted to know. Was it because you didn't grow up with her and everyone thought you two should end up together? Or because she's not tough the same way Helena and Sara are?"

Oliver sat down in Felicity's old chair.

"I don't know. I mean no, that's not it. I really love her, and I think it scares me at how much I do. The easiest thing to do is run."

God he was a coward just like Felicity said he thought to himself.

"I've hurt her and she's completely done with me. I never thought it would be this hard," Oliver mumbled.

"It's love Oliver, and that's never easy. You have to fight and be willing to do the dirty work. I mean look at Lyla and me, the road that lead us back to each other wasn't easy. We had to work for it. Maybe you two can find each other again, but as of right now it's just best to go separate ways...the damage has been done."

Oliver sighed. "I just hope she finds someone who's worthy of her, and doesn't mess up like I did."

"And I hope you don't regret giving up so easily," John finished.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think! REVIEW!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

It had been about six months since the breakup. Things were still a little strange, but it was starting to normalize again.

Felicity had started her new job at Tech Institute, as the head of the IT department. She hadn't seen Oliver or spoken to him since. He would often watch her at home from across the street. She would shut her blinds and close the curtains, but she knew he was still out there. He had finally stopped doing that, thankfully. Part of her did miss being at the lair every night with the team, but she knew she had made the right decision. She needed to get away.

Oliver had finally accepted that Felicity was really done with him. This was his decision, and he had to live with it. That all changed when he saw her in a coffee shop one day.

He was at the counter placing his order when he caught sight of her out of the corner of his eye. He did a quick double take. There she was. With her coffee cup and her tablet, completely immersed in whatever she was doing. It had been so long since he'd seen her, or even be in the same room with her. There she was, only a few feet away. She had her hair in her usual ponytail and was dressed in a light blue dress and gray heels. She was so beautiful. Seeing her made his heart ache. God he missed her.

"Sir would you like a receipt?" The barista repeated loudly. Oliver snapped back into reality.

"Oh sorry, no I'm good," he answered. "Keep the change."

"You're staring pretty hard, you should go over there and talk to her." The barista handed him his cup.

"No it's kind of complicated, if you know what I mean," he said with a forced smile.

"Oh one of those situations. Well good luck." She handed him his cup and gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Thanks," Oliver said. He got to the door and stopped. His eyes traveled to her, and she twirled her hair on her finger. Just go say hello, he said to himself. There shouldn't be much harm in that.

"Hey," he said softly when he approached her table.

She looked up, "Oh. Hey."

Awkward silence followed. It was as if they were both waiting on the other to make the next move.

"How have you been?" He asked.

"Good, you?"

"I've been doing alright."

Oliver tapped his cup, his nerves were rattled. He was getting ready to say something else when a guy walked up to them.

"Hey Felicity," he said and kissed her on the cheek. Dangerously close to her lips. He sat down and threw his arm over her shoulders.

Oliver looked the guy up and down, and he could feel jealousy rising up in him.

"Hey Nate," she said. She looked from Nate to Oliver.

"Nate, this is Oliver Queen. Oliver this is Nate Stevens. My..."

"Friend," Nate noticed the tension in her face, and just decided to finish her sentence. No need to say boyfriend.

Oliver looked at Felicity who was chewing on her lip.

"It's a pleasure to meet the famous Oliver Queen," Nate said.

Nate held his hand out to Oliver. Oliver had a delayed reaction to holding his hand out.

"Likewise," he stuttered.

"Are you joining us?" Nate asked.

"Oh no, I was just saying hello to Felicity. I have to get to a meeting. It was nice meeting you."

"Same here," Nate said.

"It was great seeing you Felicity," he smiled.

"You too Oliver," she said.

Oliver walked to the door and looked back at Felicity and this new guy. She was now smiling with Nate. No longer did she just have a blank stare like she had with him. Was he her boyfriend? That smile that use to be his only his, and was it someone else's smile now? The look in her eyes when she looked at him was no longer admiration and love...there was nothing. That's what hurt the most. He could probably deal better with anger because it probably meant there was still something there. But nothing was something he couldn't handle.

* * *

><p>"Oliver!" John yelled. Oliver looked up and John was standing over his desk in his office.<p>

"Oh hey, I didn't hear you come in."

"What's up with you?" John asked.

"Nothing, I was just thinking. Looking over these budget sheets."

John gave Oliver a strange look.

"Ok if you say so. You going to the lair tonight?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I was just making sure. Roy said he hadn't heard from you. So I came to see what was up."

"Oh yeah, just a busy work day, but I'll text Roy."

John studied Oliver. He must have seen Felicity or something today.

"Well I see you later man." He turned to leave.

"Oh and Oliver, those must be some serious budget sheets." He shook his head and closed the door behind him.

"You have no idea," Oliver mumbled.

* * *

><p>Oliver and Roy were training when John walked in.<p>

"Hey," John said and dropped his bag down.

He sat down and watched Oliver and Roy. Oliver looked very intense and aggressive. Roy was no match for him tonight. When Oliver slammed Roy hard on the ground, John stood up and walked over to them.

"Ok, let's take a break," he said.

He caught Roy's eyes and nodded toward the door telling him go give them a minute.

"Are you going to tell me what's got you all worked up?" John asked when Roy left.

"I'm fine." Oliver went to the practice dummy and started working on it."

"No you're not, but if you want to continue to sulk, go ahead," John said and turned around. He would give Oliver five minutes before he gave in.

He heard Oliver sit down on the mat. That lasted maybe a minute and a half.

"I think Felicity has a new boyfriend."

"Really? And how would you know this," John asked.

"I saw her today at the coffee shop. With some guy named Nate Stevens."

"Oh." John had met the guy before, but he didn't tell Oliver.

"Oh?" Oliver repeated. "Did you know about this?"

"I didn't know how serious they were, I only met him one time, and they weren't even serious then."

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?" Oliver yelled.

"Tell you for what? She's not your property Oliver. If she wanted you to know, she would've told you herself."

"That's bullshit man." Oliver went back to work on the dummy.

"No. What's bullshit is how you're acting. You broke things off with Felicity and don't expect her to move on. She's not going to wait on you forever." John responded. He was tired of Oliver blaming everyone else for how things turned out.

"Did you at least run a check on the guy? Since you don't care who she dates as long as it isn't me."

"I what?" John asked angrily. "Don't ever tell me I don't care about Felicity. Of course I checked the guy out, he's clean."

Oliver broke one of the arms off the dummy. Damn it, another broken one.

"Look I'm sorry man, I know you care about her. I shouldn't have said that. I'm just..."

Oliver walked over to the table and leaned against it.

"I'm having a hard time accepting this. She was so cold with me this morning. I barely got a hello out of her and this guy shows up and she's happy. Smiling, laughing."

John took a deep breath and sighed. It really felt like counselor had been added to his already long list of jobs.

"Oliver what did you think would happen? You ended things. Just because you're having second thoughts, that doesn't mean she is. You can't keep playing with her emotions. If you're not willing to be with her, don't act like you are."

"I know it's been almost six months, but I didn't think she would really find someone else."

Who was Oliver kidding? Felicity was smart, beautiful…everything. Of course she wouldn't be single forever.

"I made a huge mistake and it might be too late." Oliver finally admitted that to himself.

They were interrupted when Laurel walked in.

"Hey guys," she cheerfully said.

"Hey Laurel," Oliver said and John waved.

"I have those files asked about."

"Thanks." Oliver walked over and grabbed them and started looking through them.

"Everything ok?" She asked looking from Oliver to John.

"Yeah," Oliver responded.

"Oh ok."

She could sense something was off but she decided not to push the issue. They must have been discussing Felicity. Oliver always got that distant look on his face when her name came up. He still wasn't over her, and it was quite obvious.

* * *

><p>"John hey!" Felicity said when John walked in her office.<p>

"Hey. How are you?" He hugged and kissed her cheek.

"Good, to what do I owe the pleasure?" she smiled.

"Lyla and little Digglet are mad at you. They haven't seen you in a little while," he said as he sat down.

"It hasn't been that long," she smiled. "But I will definitely be at the party. Don't worry."

John nodded. "Just making sure. So how have you been?"

"Good. Oliver told you he saw me and Nate huh?"

"That obvious?" John asked.

"Yeah it kinda was. That's why you're really here," she laughed.

"So is everything with Nate going good?"

"Yeah, I mean we're not too serious. We're taking it slow, not rushing anything.

John nodded.

"I figured he was acceptable to date after you didn't come back and tell me not too," she added.

John gave her a confused look.

"I know you ran a thorough background check," she teased.

John laughed. "You know me well, huh?"

"Yes I do," she smiled. "I ran one too, but I was just waiting on your confirmation. That's how much I value your opinion. I know you have my best interests at heart."

"I just want to see you happy, that's all. So I'll ask again...how are you?"

Felicity sighed. "I really hate how you are able to read me so well, it's not fair."

"Just one of my many talents."

"But I'm doing fine. It's an adjustment, but I'm settling into everything. I stay busy, I mean I am over the entire IT department for a college, so that means I have a lot of people with computer problems and stuff like that, so…"

John gave Felicity a look and she stopped her babble.

"I really am fine Dig," she reassured him after she caught sight of his look.

"Ok. Just making sure," he said.

"How's umm, how's Oliver?" She looked down and brushed a stray hair behind her ear. "We really didn't get a chance to talk the other day."

"He's...Oliver," he smirked. "No major incidents, or injuries."

She gave a half smile in return.

John could tell she still cared. She might be able to fool Oliver, but it was impossible to fool him. They had a long history so of course she still cared. They had been through a so much together, and that didn't just quickly fade away.

"That's good to hear," she nodded.

"Well I guess I'll see everybody soon. Some little princess has a birthday coming up," she squealed.

She was so excited about Marie's birthday. Marie was just the most adorable baby ever.

"I really don't think a baby needs all of this for a first birthday party. She's not going to remember any of this. Plus it's only going to be us there."

"That's why you take pictures. A baby only turns one once, this is a big milestone. We're keeping everything small, don't worry," She assured him.

"If you say so. I don't believe you," he laughed.

He walked over and kissed her head, "I'll let you get back to work now."

"See you later Dig, and thanks."

* * *

><p>"Lyla do you want me to go ahead and hang up the banners?"<p>

Felicity was at John's place helping set everything up. The theme for the party was Minnie Mouse. There were pink and white balloons everywhere. There were tables set up; one with food, the other for presents, which was already full. John had left to go pick up the cake from the bakery. Marie was sleep, oblivious to everything and all the commotion going on around her.

"Yeah just put them anywhere you want to." Lyla was picking out an outfit for Marie. She had plenty of Minnie Mouse outfits to choose from.

"So Felicity, is Nate not coming?" Lyla asked.

Lyla and Felicity had grown closer over the last couple of months. When she would come see John and Marie, they would talk. Eventually they started talking about Felicity's complicated love life; Lyla always had great advice. It was good to have another girl to talk to. Lyla was experienced in the farfetched relationships. She was an ex Argus agent/soldier, and John was an ex soldier, turned vigilante sidekick. So she was the perfect person to talk to regarding the vigilante and IT sidekick relationship.

"No, he said he had to go to the office for something, and it will probably be late when he leaves."

Lyla nodded, "Oh too bad."

"I'm kind of glad," Felicity said.

"Why?"

"I just thought it would end up being kind of awkward. He hasn't met you guys, and a baby's birthday party isn't exactly the ideal time to meet."

Lyla looked at Felicity, "Uh huh. So what other place would be ideal?"

"I don't know," she shrugged.

Lyla laughed and shook her head.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing."

"No tell me."

"So it doesn't have anything to do with the fact that a certain someone will be here?" Lyla teased.

"Who?' Felicity asked acting clueless.

"Oh please, you know exactly who I'm talking about. A certain Oliver Queen."

Felicity scoffed. "No, it doesn't Lyla."

Felicity fought with the banner she was working on.

"Ok if you say so," Lyla laughed.

"I'm serious." Felicity tried to reassure herself, but she was really trying to convince herself.

"Ok, I believe you."

There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Felicity said.

"Thanks."

She opened the door and it was Oliver. Speak of the devil. He was carrying about five huge gift bags in his hands.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey." He looked over her entire body. She was dressed in a Minnie Mouse tank, black skinny jeans and black heels. She was never without her heels. Her blonde curls fell past her shoulders.

"You look nice. I like the shirt," he smiled.

Felicity could hear Lyla laughing to herself.

"Thanks. Here let me help you." She grabbed two of the bags. Their hands grazed each other when she reached for the bags. It sent emotional waves through the both of them.

"Hello Oliver," Lyla said when he walked in.

"Hey. Is the little munchkin sleep?" He asked.

"Yeah she is, I'm about to go get her ready. I'll bring her out when I'm done."

Lyla grabbed the clothes she picked out, threw a smirk at Felicity and disappeared in the back.

"I see you're dressed for the occasion," he said. He followed her to the table to sit the rest of the gifts down.

"Yeah, I may or may not have had this shirt in my closet already," she smiled.

There was his smile again. The smile he had grown to love so much over the years.

Oliver nodded. "Roy is on the way."

She caught Oliver's gaze on her, and shifted on her feet.

"John is picking up the cake. Let me go finish working on the banners."

"You need help?" He grabbed her hand to stop her.

Oliver ran his thumb across her knuckles. Felicity looked up from her hand to Oliver.

"No I got it, thanks." She pulled her hand away from Oliver.

He watched her as she finished the last banner. Trying to wreck his brain to come up with something to say to her. All he really wanted to say was that he made a big mistake and wanted her back. He wanted to grab her and hold her and kiss her…to take back all the pain he had caused her.

"So how have you been?" He asked when she was done.

"Good, and you?"

"Same," he said.

"I'm glad to see everything Team Arrow has been going good as well," she added.

"Yeah, it's been an adjustment though."

Felicity looked away and then down in her lap.

"Is your friend Nate coming?"

"Nope." She started picking at her fingernails.

"So is he your boyfriend?" Oliver asked.

"Something like that," she replied.

"What does that mean," he laughed.

"It means, we're not rushing anything."

Oliver raised an eyebrow up at her. "Mhmm."

Silence and tension filled the room.

"Felicity I miss you," Oliver blurted out.

"Oliver please," she said. She got up and walked to the food table and started straightening the tablecloth…anything to keep her busy. She could hear Oliver walk up behind her.

"I'm serious Felicity. I still love you," he grabbed her arm.

"Oliver don't do this. I'm with Nate now."

"You just said you didn't know what you two were," he responded.

She pulled her arm away. "It doesn't matter what I said. We're still together."

"I love you, and I just wanted to say sorry for the way I behaved during the breakup."

"Why are you doing this here, now?" Felicity asked.

"What other time have I had to tell you? You made it perfectly clear you didn't want to see me. I've only seen you once in person in almost six months, and that time you were with that guy."

Felicity looked away. "Do you blame me?"

"Do you still love me?" He walked closer to her.

"Oliver stop it." She pushed him away. "You can't do this to me. You can't just say you love me and expect me to fall back in your arms. That's not how it works. You think…"

Felicity felt Oliver's lips crash hard against hers, cutting her words off. He cradled her face in his hands, intensifying the kiss. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into him. He basically breathed her in.

Lyla opened the door, and did not expect the site that greeted her; maybe she shouldn't have left them alone. Marie started babbling, and Felicity jumped back. The wall broke her stumble. Felicity fixed her clothes on her and ran her hands through he hair.

She glared up at Oliver. "No I don't still love you," She told him through gritted teeth. She pushed past him and walked towards the door. When she snatched it open John and Roy were standing there.

"Ready for the party?" Roy cheerfully asked.

Felicity quickly composed herself and put on smile. "We sure are."

She grabbed the cake from John and went to the kitchen to put the candles on it. The incident with Oliver would just have to take a backseat. Now she just wanted to get through this party and leave.

John walked in and quickly sensed tension in the air. He looked at Oliver who quickly looked away. What had he done now?

John didn't release Oliver from his angry glare until Lyla walked over and placed Marie in his arms. "Leave it alone," she whispered.

Oliver could feel John's eyes burning a hole in his back. He shouldn't have kissed her, but he couldn't help it. His entire body and soul ached for her and he wasn't going to stop until he won her heart again.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Tommy is still alive, and Thea hasn't left town with Merlyn. She still has a good relationship with Oliver.

* * *

><p>Oliver had been doing a lot of thinking lately. As he was sat at home not sleeping, which he never really did anyway. Thoughts of Felicity filled his head. He knows it was selfish of him to not start being jealous until he saw Felicity with Nate. He always loved her and he still did even though they weren't together. Maybe he made the wrong decision by ending their relationship...no he knew that it was the wrong decision.<p>

The last interaction they had was when he kissed her at Marie's party. That wasn't exactly the smartest thing to do, but he couldn't help himself. He missed her. To be that close to her and to not touch her, hold her, or kiss her just wasn't right. When she said she didn't love him, he knew she was lying. He could see it in her eyes. The love was still there…it had to be. She couldn't be serious about this Nate guy, could she? Granted he hadn't even talked to the guy or given him a chance, but he wanted his girl back. If Felicity wanted him to fight for her, that's what he was determined to do. John and Tommy both said that was what he was going to have to do.

* * *

><p>Felicity had just crawled in the bed when she heard a knock on the door.<p>

She looked out the peephole and was greeted by the site of Oliver. She rested her forehead on the door, and closed her eyes. She closed her robe together and let out a sigh, opening the door.

"Oliver what are you doing here? Is John or Roy hurt," she asked.

Oliver smiled. "No don't worry everybody is okay. I just came to drop this stuff off for you.

He held a box up and she rolled her eyes. "What is that?"

"The stuff you left at my place."

"Oliver it's been forever and you're just now bringing it over at this time of the night," she scoffed.

"Well I just cleaned up. I don't have a reason to keep it clean since somebody no longer visits. Can I come in or are you just going to make me stand out here?"

"Fine! Come in, put the box down and leave."

Oliver laughed to himself as he walked past her into her living room.

"How did you know I was alone or Nate wouldn't be here, since you're so freely showing up at my door."

"Because I know." He simply stated.

"Oliver, are you tracking him, or watching me again?"

"No," he laughed.

"You're lying, and you've never been a good liar."

"Only when it comes to you." He sat down on her couch.

"Oliver you've dropped the box off so there's no reason for you to still be here."

"Yes there is. You're here." He flashed his famous Oliver Queen smile at her.

"Don't even start it Oliver. Does John know you're here? He's the only one that can usually talk sense into you."

"Nope, he doesn't," he laughed. He got up and walked towards her.

"Don't come near me. I'm still pissed at you for what you did at Marie's party."

"Come on Felicity that was weeks ago."

"So! You still shouldn't have kissed me."

"Well if memory serves me correct, you kissed me back."

"No I didn't."

"Well what do you call it?"

"Okay whatever," She held her hand up to stop him. "That doesn't matter anyway because it won't happen again."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Oliver don't come any closer," she warned.

"Come on I'm sorry. Give me a hug."

"No Oliver," Felicity crossed her arms. "Is there anything else you need?"

"One more thing," Oliver held his finger up.

"Yes?"

"Tommy said you better be at his Halloween party. So I'm reminding you."

"Oh really?" She asked.

"Yeah, and he will be very disappointed if you're not in attendance. You can even bring what's his name."

"Bye Oliver."

"I'm not leaving until you agree to come. We can't disappoint Tommy. It's at Club Verdant of course, and Thea will be disappointed if you're not there also."

He smiled his cheesy smile at her. Felicity rolled her eyes again. Oh yeah, Tommy was definitely the one who would be disappointed. Oliver just needed to drop the act.

"Yes I will be there with Nate," she finally agreed.

Oliver nodded. "Great, I'll let Tommy know."

She propped her hands on her hips. "Is that all Oliver?"

He backed up and sat on the arm of her couch. He looked down and looked back up at her. It was time to really say what he wanted to tell her.

"No it's not. In all seriousness I apologize for kissing you Felicity. I know I shouldn't have, but," He stopped talking and hung his head.

Felicity sighed and shifted on her feet.

Oliver looked up in her eyes and continued. "But I miss you, and I just can't think straight these days. I'm lost without you Felicity. I know I messed up, and I hurt you. Even if you won't take me back."

His voice started to break. He closed his eyes and tried to regain his control. He sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. Felicity just stood there watching him. She didn't know what to say or if she should even say anything.

"I at least need you to simply be my friend, that's all. I know we probably won't get back to the way we were, but I need you in my life in some kind of way."

"Please say something Felicity," he pleaded when she was still silent.

"What do you want me to say Oliver?"

"Did you mean it when you said you didn't love me anymore? Do you love Nate?"

"Oliver please don't ask me these questions." Of course she said she didn't love him out of anger. Her relationship with Nate hadn't reached the level of feelings she had with Oliver, but she still cared from him.

"Well at least say we can be cordial to each other now, please. A fresh start."

She ran her hands through her hair. "Yes we can Oliver, I never wanted to be so, so hostile. It was just that I was angry, but yes we can be friends again."

"Handshake?" He held his hand out.

"Fine." She took a couple of steps forward and took his hand. He grabbed her hand and caressed it with his free hand. She smiled and snatched it back.

"I caught that smile," he said.

"Ok Oliver, there are still some boundaries. I'm still with Nate," she said.

He nodded. "I understand. Well I'll leave and let you go to sleep. Goodnight Felicity,"

She waked to the door and opened it. "Goodnight Oliver," she smiled.

Oliver walked out as Felicity closed the door behind him. He smiled to himself as he walked down the hall. He was going to get his Felicity back no matter what. That was the plan and he was sticking with it.

Felicity rested against the door she just closed. She felt so conflicted. Of course she still loved Oliver, but she was trying to move on, and Nate was a great guy. She was too tired to spend a lot of time overthinking her complicated love life. She would just go to bed.

When she turned around, she saw the box that she had forgotten about. She picked the box up and took it to her room; she noticed how light the box was. When Felicity opened the box she only saw a shirt in there. One of her old MIT shirts. He really came over here for just a shirt. When she kicked the box in the back of her closet, something caught her eye. She peeped in and there was the blue teddy bear laying there. She crouched down and pulled the bear out. Oh so this was his real reason for coming over.

She thought back to the day she got it, and tears immediately lightly welled up in her eyes. They were so happy and in love. Felicity felt a smile creep on her face. She tried to hold it in, but she couldn't contain it. He's such an arrogant ass, she laughed to herself. Oliver was once again throwing her for a loop by leaving the bear there. Her mind told her to throw the bear away, but her foolish heart wouldn't let her. She placed the bear up on the shelf in her closet and then went to crawl in the bed, and shut her mind off for the night.

* * *

><p>"So do you want to go to a Halloween party?"<p>

Felicity and Nate were on the couch watching tv, so she decided to go ahead and ask him.

"I haven't been to a Halloween party in years. Who's throwing it," he asked.

"Oliver's best friend Tommy Merlyn."

"Oh, do you want to go?"

Felicity shrugged. "It could be fun I guess."

"Yeah, it would be nice to just unwind and have a little fun."

Nate looked over at Felicity who was staring off into space.

"Do you not want to go because Oliver will be there?"

"Huh?" Felicity asked when she snapped back to reality.

"No we can go, Oliver isn't a problem."

"You sure? I mean because I can see how it might be awkward. Bringing your new boyfriend around your ex." Nate only knew that Felicity and Oliver dated for a short while. He didn't know the full extant of their breakup and complicated relationship.

"No we can go. In fact Oliver asked if you were coming." As soon as the words left her mouth, she knew she had said too much. Babbling Felicity. Telling him that Oliver came over was not an option.

"Oh when did you see Oliver?"

"Ummm you know it was..." She got up and walked to the fridge and pulled out some ice cream. "It was just in passing one day, and he reminded me about the party. That's all."

Nate eyed her, then nodded. "If you want to go, I'm good to go."

"Great! I guess we should go costume shopping then," she said with a forced smile. She knew she would be forced to interact Oliver at the party, but she couldn't back out of it. It would look suspicious.

* * *

><p>"Felicity, Oliver Queen is here to see you," the secretary said on the phone.<p>

Felicity sighed. What did he want now?

"Thanks, you can send him back."

Oliver walked in shortly after, smiling and holding a bag.

"Oliver what are you doing here?" Felicity sighed.

"I was in the area and I came by for a visit," he lied. "Just wanted to check your office out. And what's with the hostility? We agreed to be friends remember?"

He placed the bag on her desk. "What is that?"

"It's one of your favorites," he said. He sat in the chair across from her and unbuttoned his coat.

"Go ahead, look in it." He pushed it towards her.

She grabbed the bag and looked in it. There were her favorite apple pastries that she loved. They were from the bakery by his place. Whenever she stayed over, he would go get them for her in the morning before she woke up. She hadn't had them since they broke up.

"Oliver you didn't have to get these for me."

"I know, but I wanted too. I know how much you love them."

"Thanks," she smiled.

Oliver looked at her and smiled back. He was prepared for her to yell at him for giving her the bear back, but she didn't. If she didn't say anything about it, that was a sign that she kept it. Checkmate!

"Your office is nice," he said.

"Thanks, I still have to do a little more decorating," she said in between bites.

"You got your costume ready?"

"What costume," she asked.

Oliver raised his eyebrow at her.

"Oh for Tommy's party...no not yet. I still have about two more weeks. Do you have yours?"

"Nope," he answered. "I might go as the vigilante," he joked.

Felicity laughed, "yeah that would be a great idea."

"But no I don't have mines either. I have something in mind though," he said.

"Oh yeah? What?" she asked.

"You'll see. Just make sure you be there."

Felicity smiled, "I will be there. After all, I couldn't possibly disappoint Tommy."

"Well I guess I'll let you get back to your work. I'm glad you're enjoying the pastries."

"Thanks Oliver, I'll see you around," she said.

He looked at her and held her gaze. He thought about at least kissing her on the cheek, but he talked himself out of it. Take it one step at a time buddy. He just smiled at her and left out.

* * *

><p>That season premiere! I'm still recovering from it...what did you guys think?<p>

REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews. For this chapter I really wanted to show how two people who still love each other very much, really struggle with their feelings for one another, and the idea of giving it another try or desperately trying to move on.

* * *

><p>"How are you and Nate?"<p>

Felicity was over Lyla's. She was on the floor playing with Marie, while Lyla was stretched out on the couch.

"Good. He's out of town for work right now," she said.

"Oh for how long?"

"Until the 21st."

"So, what does good really mean?"

"It means we're still figuring things out."

Lyla laughed to herself at Felicity's answer. "Felicity, you've been saying that the entire time you two have been dating, or whatever you call what you are doing. Do you love him?"

"Lyla why do you keep firing these questions off so quick," Felicity sighed. "You're getting like Oli...nevermind."

Damnit, her mind kept going back to Oliver. This had to stop.

"It's a habit, sorry."

Lyla had been noticing how Felicity never wanted to address the subject of love when they talked about Nate. She would always change the subject or just ignore it altogether.

"So speaking of Oliver, I've seen him a lot lately, he seems...happier," Lyla said. "Do you know why?"

Felicity stopped blowing bubbles with Marie and stared off into space for awhile.

"Nope!" She finally answered.

"You're lying."

Felicity laid down on her stomach mimicking Marie.

"Well I've seen him a couple of times," Lyla shot a glance at Felicity. "Nothing like that though," she reassured her.

"He came by to bring me the things I left at his place and to talk. He came by my office too."

"And?" Lyla wanted her to continue.

"He apologized for the little incident at Marie's party. He basically begged me to be his friend again even if I don't take him back. He was very emotional, and quite convincing."

"You agreed?

"I only agreed to be cordial. I mean, I can't walk around hating him. That's not how I want to be. I did that the first couple of months after we ended things, and it was draining."

"Plus I'm going to Tommy's Halloween party coming up, and if I don't want it to be awkward between us, we have to be cordial."

Lyla nodded and laughed. "Good point, and I'm sure this party will be very interesting."

"I try to hate him, but he does these little things and it's hard for me to. I'm so conflicted, I just don't know," Felicity added.

"He's trying to win you back," Lyla said. "He's been over here a lot more than usual. Asking John for advice, baring his soul out. What things has he been doing?"

"Just small stuff that he knows holds a lot of meaning." She thought back to the teddy bear. "Like when he came over and dropped off my stuff, he left the bear he won for me at the fair."

"I've heard about this famous bear," Lyla interrupted her. "He was telling John about it. How he couldn't believe you gave it back to him and how it meant so much to you and him."

"It does mean a lot. I mean it did mean a lot." She hung her head.

Lyla noticed how Felicity never talked in the past tense when it came to Oliver. It was always present. The girl still loved him, even if she was trying to fool herself like she didn't. Her relationship with Nate would never work out until she figured out whatever was going on with Oliver.

"The bear sort of symbolized our relationship," Felicity continued. "The night I got it was the first night we took our relationship to that level, you know. Its kind of middle school-ish, but it meant a lot to us, to me especially."

"No it's not middle school-ish. Every relationship has a little symbol, quirky moment or inside joke that is special to them and only them. John and I even have one."

"I think it's sweet," Lyla added. "He's showing you that he fighting for you. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Ugh yes I did, but I didn't want to have to tell him to. He only started after he saw me with Nate. Then he's dropping off these little presents and stuff to get my attention, that's not what I wanted. Why couldn't he fight for me while we were together?"

"Because guys are idiots. They don't know what they have until it's gone; then they become desperate."

" Lyla, I don't know what to do. Just tell me what to do please?" Felicity groaned.

"You know I can't do that," she laughed.

"You can! You and John worked it out."

"John and I finally realized that we belonged together. We stopped trying to force ourselves to do one thing, while the heart wanted something else. You and Oliver have to figure that out."

"Just tell me something, anything. Marie what should I do?" Felicity looked at Marie who was desperately trying to stuff her mouth full of Teddy Grahams.

"If isn't about food, Marie doesn't care," Lyla laughed.

"Tell me this though Felicity. Do you think you're only with Nate to force yourself to move on from Oliver?"

Felicity groaned. Lyla always asked the tough questions. She was straightforward, no bullshit.

"When I met Nate at that coffee shop that day, I wasn't interested in a new relationship, which I told him, but he kept coming. So when he asked me out, part of the reason I agreed was to get my mind off of Oliver. Which worked for a little while, but Oliver just won't stop coming. Which sounds so wrong and unfair when I say it out loud."

"You still love Oliver Felicity, and you know as well as I do that your relationship with Nate won't go anyway unless you let Oliver go. You either have to end things with Nate, or distance yourself from Oliver. Something tells me you're not that willing to do the latter."

Felicity sighed; she knew Lyla was right. She wasn't being fair to Nate, being with him while she was still harboring feelings for Oliver. "Marie never grow up and fall in love," she said to the babbling baby. "Stay a baby and only let Diggle have your heart."

* * *

><p>"Hey Felicity, I'm going to head out. Have a good weekend."<p>

Felicity looked up and saw one of her coworkers, Karen at her door. Felicity hadn't realized how late it was getting.

"Ok same to you, and be careful."

It was after nine o'clock and she was still at the office. She had been working on this new software program and lost track of time.

"Let me get out of here, so I can at least get some decent sleep." She finished some last minute stuff and shut everything down. The office was empty, and it seemed like she was the last person there.

When she got to the car, she was about to get in when she noticed one of her tires looked funny. She looked over and it was flat. Shit, just her luck. How would she get home now. Nate was out of town, John and Lyla were visiting Lyla's family out of town. She dialed Roy, but his phone went straight to voicemail; he was probably with Thea. She decided to call a repair company. They said it would take two hours for them to get to her.

"Two hours? You know what, that's ok. Thank you anyway," she hung up frustrated.

She could sleep at the office and try to get someone in the morning, but she really wanted to get in her bed, and not sleep in the horrible office chair.

She could call Oliver. She groaned at the thought. Just her luck, the universe was definitely playing games with her.

She dialed his number and he picked up on the third ring.

"Hey, are you busy?" She asked when he answered.

"No, I'm not. Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just I'm at my office and I have a flat tire, and I don't have a spare. So I would really appreciate it if..."

"Hey don't say anymore," he stopped her. "I'm on the way. And go inside where it's safe, don't wait outside."

"Thanks."

"Felicity I told you to wait inside," he yelled when he got there and saw her outside. "It's dark out here and something could've happened."

"Oliver I'm fine don't worry, but thanks for coming. Nate is out of town or I would've called him."

"Don't mention it," he crouched down and inspected her tire. "Yeah there's a nail in there. I'll have someone look at in the morning."

"No you don't have to do that, I'll take care of it tomorrow." She waved her hand.

"No I insist," he walked over and draped her jacket on her shoulders. "Come on, let me get you home."

His hands caressed her arms as he adjusted the jacket on her.

"I'm surprised you aren't on your bike?" She smiled.

"Hey, last time I checked, you like the bike, " he laughed. He held the car door open for her, "but I figured you would have your work stuff and we can't have that flying down the street. We'll take the bike for a spin another time."

"Thanks," she smiled as she got in.

"I tried the repair people, but they were saying it would take like two hours to come since it's at night, and they're shorthanded. I wouldn't have bothered you, if..."

"Felicity, I told you it's fine," he cut her off. "Plus you being alone and calling them this late is not a good idea, too dangerous."

"You know I don't mind doing something for you," he added. He lifted his hand up and gently out a strand of hair that had fallen behind her ear. Felicity just smiled and turned her attention to the window.

Silence crept into the car. Felicity picked at the sleeves on her shirt and she continued to look out the window. She could feel Oliver glancing at her.

"So why were you at work so late?" He asked.

"I've been working on this new software program, and I just lost track of time. Once I'm zoned in, I'm there."

"Yeah I know, once you get going you're hard to stop."

She laughed a nervous laugh. What the hell was she so nervous about. Granted she was in the car with her ex who she still had feelings for, but she needed to get it together.

"Hey, you want something to eat or need anything before we get to your place?"

"Oh no, I'm good. Thanks though," she said.

"You sure? I mean I don't mind stopping if you need to."

"Yeah I'm fine," she assured him.

"So where is Nate?"

"Umm he's out of town for work."

"Hmm," Oliver nodded.

"What does hmm mean?" Felicity asked.

"Nothing," he shrugged. "Just an expression, calm down," he laughed.

They pulled up to her place, he hopped out and opened the car door for her.

"Here, let me get your briefcase and walk you up."

His hand on the small of her back while they walked to her door sent waves through her.

"You can just sit it there by the couch," she said once they walked in her place.

"You want something to drink, coffee, water or something?" She offered.

"I'll take a water, thanks."

She could feel Oliver walk behind her into the kitchen.

"Thanks," he grabbed the bottle.

She leaned against the counter and smiled at Oliver. "Thanks for picking me up," she said.

"You're welcome," he stood in front of her. "Oh? I get a hug today?" He asked when she held her arms out.

"Yes, now hurry up before I change my mind," she smiled.

He sat the water bottle down and grabbed her hand pulled her towards him. He wrapped his arms around her. This was a feeling that he missed so much. Just holding her, taking in her sweet scent. He pushed her hair off her neck, "I miss you," he said.

"Ok Oliver, you can let me go," she said.

"What if I don't want to?" He responded. "And I have a feeling that you don't want me to let you go either."

He was right. She missed him. The connection they had just refused to go away.

She tried to push away from him, "Don't do this to me."

He firmly held onto her. "Do what act on my feelings, the same feelings that I know you have too Felicity."

"You don't know what I'm feeling!"

"Really Felicity, I know you. I know you still love me, and I love you."

"Stop throwing that word around. You say you love me, but..."

"Don't ask me to say that I don't love you," he pleaded with glossy eyes.

Tears began to glisten her eyes.

"I need you Felicity, I know I pushed you away, and hurt you and I hate myself for that. Give me another chance to do right by you, by us."

Felicity was just silent.

"Felicity you told me to fight for you, so this is what I'm doing and I'm not stopping until I have you back."

"That's the thing Oliver, why did I have to tell you that? You didn't start until you saw me with Nate. You think sending me these little things is what I meant by fighting for me, it's not."

"I had to get your attention some kind of way, to let you know that I'm serious, and yes I will admit that seeing you with Nate made me jealous, but that doesn't change how I feel about you, and have felt for a long time."

"Felicity the amount of love I have for you scares me," he sighed. "I've never felt this way about any other girl before. This is new to me." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer towards him. There was no space left between them.

"You were right when you called me a coward."

"Oliver I didn't really mean that, I was just angry." She ran her hands through her hair.

"It was the truth though. When you got hurt because of me, I got scared and instead of it bringing us closer together I pushed you away. I don't want to push you away anymore."

Oliver caressed her cheek. "Leave Nate and come back to me…please."

Felicity hung her head, and closed her eyes, "Oliver…"

He lifted her face up with his finger and kissed her, cutting her words off with his lips. She welcomed the kiss, grabbed onto his shirt and held on.

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger! Will they act on their feelings, or will Felicity stop it from going any further? Review and let me know what you think.<p>

(I just had to put that line in from episode one.)


	6. Chapter 6

Felicity wrapped her arms around Oliver's neck as he deepened the kiss. He pushed her back against the wall as she ran her hands under his shirt, with each scrap of her nails sending sensational waves through him. His hands fell down to her hips and then he quickly found the buttons on her blouse and snatched it open, exposing her black bra. She let it drop to the floor. He kissed the bent of her neck, then back to her lips.

Oliver felt her pull away and he let her go and stepped back. He cradled his face in his hands. He rubbed his face and groaned. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out looked at it, and put it back in his pocket.

"You should take that," Felicity said.

"No, it's not important. And no Felicity! I don't want to wait any longer. I want you, I miss you, I need you and I love you."

Felicity stood still against the wall, nervously biting her lip. It was if she was frozen in place.

"Felicity pushing you away was one of the biggest mistakes I've ever made. I'm desperately trying to right my wrong. Just give me another chance. Give us another chance."

Felicity heart and mind were telling her two different things. She wanted Oliver, but there was still that faint reminder that Nate was in the picture.

Oliver walked towards her again. He placed his hand on the wall over her head and wrapped the other around her waist and slowly pulled her closer to him. She still had on her heels, so he wasn't towering over her as usual. They were almost eye-to-eye. His touch and him being so close to her made her heart accelerate. Her chest rose up and down as Oliver leaned in closer to her. His blue eyes locked ahold of hers and he wouldn't release her from his gaze.

"Now look me in my eyes and tell me you want me to stop, that you don't want this," he whispered.

Felicity knew the moment she locked eyes with Oliver that it would be a mistake. With each word he whispered he leaned closer to her lips, until his lips finally met hers. She opened up welcoming the kiss. He lightly glided his tongue across her lips. He ran his hands down her sides and lifted her up by her butt. She wrapped her legs around his waist and arms around his neck. He stumbled over to the couch and fell down on top of her, careful not to crush her.

Oliver pulled his shirt over his head and threw it on the floor. Felicity pulled Oliver closer to her, rubbing her hands across his shoulders, admiring his muscles. She kissed his neck and lightly glided her tongue across his ear, before sucking his earlobe in. Oliver kissed every inch of her exposed body; from her neck, to her chest and down her stomach.

If there was ever a time where Felicity had an angel and devil on her shoulders, this was the time. A small voice in her mind kept saying the word Nate, but with every touch and kiss from Oliver that voice became distant. It took of her strength and willpower to stop him before it was too late.

She felt his hand reach the clasp of her bra. "Oliver wait," Felicity broke kiss.

"Wait!" She helplessly whispered again.

"Oliver, I do want this and I do want you, I would be lying if I said I didn't...but." her voice was breaking and tears filled her eyes.

Oliver hung his head and sighed against her neck. There was that other word again. "But" and "wait" were two words he really had a hate for now.

"I can't do this to Nate," she continued. "He's been great to me, and I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I did this to him. I'm not that girl."

Oliver sat up and dropped down on the seat next to Felicity.

Felicity sat up and brushed her hair away from her face, "I'm sorry Oliver, I just,"

Oliver wiped one of the tears that had fallen from her eye, "Felicity there's no need to apologize, I'm the one who's sorry. I shouldn't have put you in this situation. I know you're not that type of girl, and I respect you."

"Just give me some time Oliver, everything's just so confusing. First I need to figure out things with Nate." Before she went any farther with Oliver, she needed to end things with Nate.

She hesitated before she continued, "with us."

"I can respect that. I don't want to be the cause of you doing something you regret." He kissed her hand before he let it go. He peeled himself off the couch and stood up, he looked around and picked his shirt up of the floor.

"I'm going to call this repair guy I know for you in the morning." He said while putting his shirt on.

"You don't have to worry about that I can do it," she said.

"Felicity just let me do this ok. I want to. Don't fight me on this," he smiled.

"Thanks," she smiled.

He walked over and kissed her on her forehead. "I'll see you later."

He glanced back at her before he closed the door behind him.

Felicity threw herself back on the couch. She picked up one of her throw pillows and groaned in it. Who would ever imagined her love life would be so complicated and confusing.

* * *

><p>"Queen! What's got you looking so down my man?" Tommy asked when Oliver walked into Verdant that night. Tommy was working the bar. Oliver sighed and sat on the stool in front of the bar. Tommy handed him a shot and Oliver quickly threw it back.<p>

"You clearly needed a drink."

"I think I'll need a couple more of those," he slammed the glass down and pushed it towards Tommy.

Tommy poured him three more and Oliver quickly disposed of them. Tommy watched him while he sulked.

"So what happened with Felicity this time?" Tommy asked. He already knew it had to be something with her.

"Is it that obvious?" Oliver asked. "And I don't even know where to start. It's more like what didn't happen."

Tommy laughed and nodded his head. "Yeah it is; it's all over your face." He called for one of the other bartenders to cover for him.

"Here," he handed Oliver a beer. "I'll join you for a drink while you spill your out heart to me." Oliver swiped the bottle and his glass off the counter before he got up. Tommy just looked at him and shook his head.

Oliver told Tommy what happened with Felicity earlier. "Well do you think she's going to break it off with Nate?"

"I really hope so," Oliver sighed. "It's all my fault. I shouldn't have pushed her away. Now I'm crawling nail and tooth to get her back."

"Don't beat yourself up man. Judging from what you just told me, she was pretty close to giving in. So I would say your luck is turning."

"You know she still loves you," Tommy added.

"Yeah? How are you so sure?"

"She pretty much told you man, and her actions clearly show that. Plus, she never said _I don't love you_." He said with air quotes.

"Actually she did say that a little while ago, but it was after I pissed her off, so you might be have a point," Oliver shrugged.

"I know I'm right. She's not serious with this Nate guy, and you know that. He's the rebound guy."

"Well he sure did stop her tonight," Oliver scoffed. He poured himself another shot.

"Oliver, she's not the type of girl that sleeps around. Felicity has morals, a lot more than your last couple of flings. She wanted to be with you, but she won't fully act on her feelings until she ends it with Nate, which is the right thing to do."

"When did you get so morally right?" Oliver laid his forehead on the edge of the table and groaned.

Tommy laughed, "I didn't say I agreed or I wouldn't be trying just as hard as you; I'm just telling you what she is thinking. I mean Nate seems like a nice guy, so she doesn't want to hurt him. I can understand that."

"Hey Tommy, the bartender told me you were over here. Have you seen Ollie?" They heard a voice ask.

The voice belonged to Laurel, she didn't see Oliver laying his head on the table until she came closer.

"Oh you're here," she said when she saw Oliver. "I hadn't heard back from you."

"Oh yeah, sorry. I was held up earlier." He sat up and said.

"Where? You weren't on a mission were you?" She asked.

"He was on a mission alright," Tommy mumbled within earshot of Oliver.

Oliver threw a glance at Tommy. "No, I had some personal stuff to take care of," he told Laurel.

Laurel observed the shot glasses and bottle on the table.

"Everything ok?" It must have been relationship problems again…Felicity. This girl really had a hold on him.

"Yeah, don't worry. Do you still need something?"

"No don't worry about it. I just wanted to run some files by you, but it's nothing now. It can wait."

Someone was calling Tommy. "Hey I'll be back, excuse me." He left leaving Oliver and Laurel. Oliver took a big swig of his beer. Rubbing his forehead, he let out a deep sigh from the pit of his stomach.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Laurel asked.

"Yeah I am," he sighed.

"Ollie, you can talk to me. You know that right?"

He looked up at her and nodded, "Yeah, thanks."

"I'll see you around then," she glanced at her watch. "I need to get home."

Oliver waved goodbye.

"Oh and Ollie," Laurel called when she walked off. "I hope your girl problems work out." She smiled and walked off.

Tommy walked back to the table, and slapped Oliver on the shoulder. "Man will you sit up or something? Quit sulking, you're bringing the mood down."

Oliver rolled his eyes, "Well I can't help it. Let me just drown my sorrows in alcohol for one night ok?"

"Man, Felicity is not gone forever." Tommy said.

"You don't know that. What if she decides she wants Nate, huh?"

"I'm going to call her," Oliver said and pulled his phone out.

"No you are not," Tommy snatched the phone away from Oliver. "She said give her some time, so that's what you need to do. Man you can not be this drunk already…Not Oliver Queen."

"Well my tolerance is a little lower these days, and if I do get too drunk, I'll just sleep upstairs." Oliver responded.

"You might want to slow down before you have to put on your cape tonight, you know it's never too late for vigilante activities."

"I don't wear a cape you ass," Oliver laughed.

"I never thought I would see the day. Oliver "playboy" Queen drowning his sorrows and tears in alcohol over a girl. I have to give it to Felicity, she's definitely hooked you good," Tommy said.

"You're right man, she's it for me."

"I need you to get a grip and calm down though. You will win your girl back Oliver." Tommy reassured him.

Oliver nodded. He really hoped Tommy was right, but he wasn't feeling too confident at the moment.

* * *

><p>Oliver and Felicity hadn't had much contact since that night in her place. When her car was delivered to her, she sent a thank you text, but other than that…nothing. They were keeping their distance, which was probably a good idea considering what happened when they were in the same room together.<p>

"Lyla! Thank God you are finally back." Lyla had brought Marie over to Felicity's house for a visit. "First of all, how was your mini vacation?"

"It was nice, beside the usual questions. Are you and John getting married again, this and that…the same ole.

"So are you?"

"What?" Lyla asked.

"Getting married again?"

"We haven't really discussed it," Lyla shrugged. "Anyway, don't change the subject. Tell me what happened with Oliver."

Felicity narrowed her eyes at Lyla, and Lyla started laughing.

"What? I know you, now go ahead and spill it."

"Well a lot happened."

"You slept with Oliver," Lyla interrupted.

"What? Wait!" Felicity eyed Lyla. "No, I didn't Lyla."

"Just thought I would throw it out there," Lyla shrugged.

"I almost did though," Felicity sheepishly said.

"I can't say I'm surprised." Lyla said matter-of-factly.

"Really?"

"Oh come on Felicity. The sexual tension between you two is unbearable. I knew it wouldn't be long before something happened."

"I'm a horrible person!" Felicity groaned.

"No you aren't. Felicity. John and I weren't exactly together when I got pregnant with Marie."

"Yeah, but you didn't have someone else in the picture."

Lyla rolled her eyes at Felicity bringing up Nate.

"Ok Felicity sit down, I'm about to give it to you straight, so listen up."

Felicity eyes widen and she sat down beside Lyla. Lyla could be very intimidating when she wanted to be.

"You need to end things with Nate. You don't love him. You're holding onto Nate to try to fool yourself into falling for him, but it's not happening. You're still in love with Oliver, but you're scared to give it another chance with him because you got hurt the first go around. I can understand that, but holding onto Nate by his coattail is not going to make it any easier, and it's not fair to him. You need to let him go."

Felicity opened her mouth to say something, but Lyla put her hand up and cut her off, "I'm not finished."

Felicity closed her mouth and sulked back into the couch.

"Oliver messed up yes, but he had his reasoning, even if nobody but himself thought they were right. He thought pushing you away would protect you, and protect himself from the idea of losing you. Once he realized he had lost you in a totally different way, he knew he had made a mistake. He's lost without you, and frankly pretty pitiful. You're very pitiful without him too."

Felicity just stared at Lyla. She was on a roll and everything she was saying was definitely true.

"Let Nate go before you make the mistake of sleeping with Oliver and he founds out. You don't want to hurt him. Have a peaceful breakup and give it another try with Oliver. He's certainly fighting for you, which might I remind you, is what you wanted him to do. I know you're scared of getting hurt again, and I don't blame you, but that risk comes with any relationship. By harboring feelings for Oliver and still keeping Nate waiting, you end up hurting not only Nate, but yourself also. Now I'm done with my rant." She smiled with that last sentence.

"Wow," Felicity said. "You said I wasn't a horrible person, but that definitely made me feel bad." She folded her arms across her chest. "If that was the Argus agent side of you coming out, I see why you're so good at your job."

"You're not horrible Felicity, you're just in a tough situation, I'll say that." Lyla laughed, "I just had to tell it like it was. You needed that tough love." She patted her on the knee.

"Well I heard you loud and clear, and everything you said was right." Felicity said.

"About time you admitted it. So what's the plan going forward?"

"Well, I'm going to finally end things with Nate. I'll talk to him when he gets back in town." She glanced up at Lyla, "I feel like if I said something else you would hurt me."

"And?"

"And what?" Felicity asked?"

"Felicity Smoak, I swear!"

"I'm just kidding, calm down," she laughed.

Felicity paused before she continued, "I'm going to give it another try with Oliver, but you're right, I am scared though. Scared to put my heart out there again."

"I can't say you won't get hurt, but that's the risk you take in any relationship. I will say that I believe Oliver has learned his lesson though. He's like a sick puppy dog running around here, isn't he Marie?" Marie was doing her usual stumbling walking routine across the living room.

"Thanks for giving it to me straight Lyla, I needed it, even though you scared me a little. You're a very intimidating woman."

"That's what I'm here for. Now that you've decided what you're going to do. How about we get out for a little while. Forget about the men, and go shop or something. You, me and Marie."

"Sounds good. What do you think Marie?'

Marie clapped her little chubby hands and laughed.

"It's a date then," Felicity smiled.

* * *

><p>Nate was back in town, and had just gotten to Felicity's. She would finally have the talk with him. No need of putting it off any longer.<p>

"Nate we need to talk," Felicity said. "Umm I,"

"Wait, can I go first?" he asked.

"Yeah sure," she said.

"Well you know I had the business trip in New York, and I was offered a job at the corporate office."

"Oh!" Felicity wasn't expecting that bombshell. "Well that's great news. I mean great that you're such a sought after person, you know. I mean, that's if you want it."

"Felicity!" Nate cut off her ramble.

"Sorry. So are you going to take it?" She asked.

"I think so," he answered after a pause.

"You should," she told him. "It's a great opportunity, don't let it pass you by."

"There's something else I wanted to talk to you about. You and Oliver."

'What about us? I mean, what about Oliver?"

"The fact that you still love him."

"Nate," she hung her head.

"No let me finish. When I started pursuing you, you told me about the situation with Oliver, and that it was complicated. You never lied to me, or held anything back. Maybe it was my ego, but I thought I could help you, no get you to forget Oliver. But I can tell you're still in love with him and he's definitely still in love with you."

He shook his head, and laughed, "I can't believe I'm about to say this, my ego is definitely about to take a big hit, but I think you should give Oliver another chance."

Felicity was shocked to say the least. She had made the decision to end things with Nate before she did something with Oliver that she would regret. She didn't think he would initiate the breakup though. Add Nate to the list of people who were telling her to give Oliver another try.

"I'm so sorry Nate, I really thought I could move on from Oliver. I feel like such an ass and horrible person for holding on to you all this time. It was wrong of me, and I can't say sorry enough."

Nate grabbed her hand, "You have no reason to apologize Felicity; I knew what I was getting into."

"You're a great guy Nate, please don't let me and my crazy situation ruin you for the next girl," she said.

"Don't worry, you haven't ruined me," he laughed. "I gained a friend at least, so it's not a total loss."

"Nate, why are you being so nice, and okay with this? I don't know how to take this. You should at least be angry at me or something."

"There is a such thing as a peaceful breakup Felicity," he laughed. "I hold no ill feelings toward you. I might be a little irked at Oliver, but nothing much."

"I wish you nothing but the absolute best Nate. I hope you move to New York, flourish in your new job, meet a great girl and have beautiful babies together," she smiled.

Felicity gave Nate a hug, "So when are you moving? Is it as soon as possible?"

"Yeah, they want me to start as soon as I can. So I have some packing that I need to do."

"Wow! I'm really happy for you Nate, I mean that. I wish you nothing but the best."

Nate stood up signaling that he was getting ready to leave. Felicity stood and gave him another hug and kissed him on the cheek. "You're a remarkable guy Nate, goodluck in everything."

He kissed her on the forehead, "You're great too Felicity, and I wish you the same. If Oliver gets out of hand, give me a call, and I'll come handle him for you," he smiled.

Nate left, leaving Felicity with her thoughts on what to do next.

* * *

><p>AN...So I hope you liked it! Nate is officially out of the way! :) I really wrestled with having Olicity give into their feelings, but I chose to go with a little more angst(it will make their reunion so much better, I promise!). Writing the scenes between Lyla and Felicity were my favorites.

A/N...What were your thoughts on the last episode? I had so many mixed feelings, and I still do *sighs*.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Here is chapter 7 finally! I don't know what happened earlier this week with that chapter that wasn't a chapter posting. So sorry! To make up for that here is a fluff filled and loving chapter.

* * *

><p>"Man will you calm down, she said she was coming."<p>

"Speedy have you talked to her today?" Oliver asked ignoring Tommy.

Thea groaned. "No Oliver. I swear if you ask me this again. We texted yesterday, and all she said was, _yes I'm still coming_. Don't worry. Now have a drink and calm your nerves or something."

"Isn't she still with Nate anyway," Roy asked.

Oliver looked over at him, and Roy mouthed, "Sorry."

"Man you can't be acting like this dressed as Jax Teller, you're disgracing him," Tommy laughed.

Oliver's costume choice was Jax Teller from Sons of Anarchy. He binged watch the show together with Felicity…well actually he forced her to watch it, but she liked it. He figured the costume would be easy: a black shirt and leather vest, with some baggy jeans and white tennis shoes…simple. Oh and he couldn't forget the wig he was sporting.

"Tommy shut up and give me a drink," Oliver barked back trying to ignore Roy and Thea who thought Tommy's joke was hilarious.

Thea was dressed as Maleficent…very fitting for her in Oliver's opinion because she was evil. Oliver didn't like however, how she "sexified" the outfit, which were her exact words, not his. But he would let her live for one night; it wasn't too revealing. Tommy was Beetlejuice, which he was way too excited about being, and lastly Roy was a pirate.

Oliver went to a booth to sulk alone since everybody else thought it was hilarious. He plopped down on the seat and started nursing his beer. Why was he so anxious for Felicity to arrive anyway? They hadn't talked since the night in her apartment and that proves more than likely that Nate would be with her. He took a huge swig when Nate entered his mind. What was so special about him anyway. He scoffed at the thought of her being genuinely happy with him. He got angry just thinking about. Maybe the anger was to hide the pain that he felt. Pain that hit him to his core. He didn't want to think he had lost her forever, but there was a good possibility of that.

"What's up with Oliver?" Laurel asked when she got to the bar.

"Oh, he's just having a sulking moment. He'll be alright,"' Tommy laughed.

"Yeah, it looks like Felicity is a no show tonight." Thea told her.

"Felicity?" Laurel repeated.

"Yeah," Thea answered. "but I told him it's still early, so there is still a chance."

They watched him sulk for a little while longer.

"Maybe I should go talk to him," Laurel suggested. "Try to get him out his funk."

"There's no help, so don't even waste your time," Thea waved her suggestion off.

"Yeah not even dressed like that," Tommy said referring to Laurel's nurse costume.

"I'm sure I can do something," Laurel said.

She started walking in his direction until a lady appeared at Oliver's table. She couldn't tell who it was considering the costume and she had her back turned to her.

"Is this seat taken?" Oliver heard a voice ask.

He sat up and looked up. Once he saw her face, a smile immediately replaced his frown. There was Felicity! He quickly scanned around her and didn't spot Nate, so that was a win for him.

"Of course not," he smiled. He scooted over and let Felicity slide in beside him.

Roy got Tommy and Thea's attention and pointed across the room.

"Well I guess he's okay now," Tommy said.

Thea fixed Felicity's usual drink, and walked up to Laurel who had stopped in the middle of the floor, "Well I guess you can join us back at the bar and forget about talking to Oliver," she laughed and walked off.

"I guess so," Laurel mumbled.

"Felicity! Glad you could make it, somebody would've been very disappointed and sad if you had no showed," Thea smiled and glanced at Oliver.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world," she smiled back. "You look great."

"So do you! I love the Mad Hatter look."

Thea and Felicity started holding a conversation until Oliver cleared his throat.

"Oh sorry. Here you go," Thea slid her a drink. "Your usual. Have fun!"

"I almost didn't recognize you with that horrible wig on, " Felicity said.

"Hey! Jax Teller doesn't wear a wig," he replied.

"Maybe the real Jax doesn't, but the Oliver Queen "Jax Teller" certainly does," she laughed.

"Okay I'm glad I can be your entertainment. Since we're talking wigs, where is your orange Mad Hatter hair? Your outfit is not complete without it."

"Well I couldn't find a orange wig, and I wasn't going to attempt to curl or dye my hair, too much time. Plus I couldn't pull off orange hair anyway. So this straight hair is going to have to do. As long as I have the hat, I think I'm okay."

"You can pull off anything," he smiled.

Felicity looked at him and smiled. She was sure she blushed too; he still had that effect on her.

"You really do look nice though. I like this look on you."

"You like it cause I have on a skimpier than usual dress with garters and knee high stockings."

Oliver scanned Felicity's body. She had on a red spaghetti strap bustier dress that stopped a little pass the beginning of her thighs. The skirt flared out, and had a white lace underling and attached to black & white striped thigh high stockings. To finish off the look, a mini red and pink top hat adorned her long straightened golden tresses with fingerless gloves and red heels.

"That might have a little something to do with it," Oliver smiled.

"Oh just a little huh?" She teased.

"Okay a lot, but" he held his finger up. "As much as you forced me to watch the Johnny Depp Alice in Wonderland movie, I should get something extra out of it."

"Oh don't act like you didn't like the movie. I know you did," she scoffed.

"Maybe by the fifth time," he shot back.

"We're going to have to watch it again, so you can appreciate it in all it's glory."

"Is that a suggestion for a date?" He asked.

"Maybe," she shrugged. "Somebody still has my dvd."

"Felicity don't tease me like that," he laughed.

She threw a sly smile at him.

"So Mad Hatter, are you here alone?"

"Yes I am," she replied.

"Wait let me ask the question again. Are you alone alone?" he asked again.

She leaned back in the booth, and Oliver's eyes immediately fell to her thighs, which were exposed even more. She crossed her legs, and Oliver bit the inside of his cheek to maintain control over himself.

"Yes I'm alone, but, " She held the glass up and twirled it around before taking a sip from it. "Single might be the word you're looking for."

Oliver smiled. Felicity was definitely playing games and he was more than happy to play along. He scooted closer to her and threw his arm behind her. He ran his fingers along the lining of the garner up her exposed thigh.

Felicity's eyes fell down to Oliver's hand on her thigh. "So Jax, what's your story? Alone or taken?"

"Both," he said.

"Oh? Interesting."

"You see," he continued. "I'm here alone and I'm technically single, but there is this one girl who practically owns me."

"Owns? A bad boy like you, I'm sure no one girl owns you."

"It's true, she's no ordinary girl though."

"Well tell me about this girl."

"First of all she's beautiful. She has long blonde hair that she dyes, but don't tell her I told you. It's one of our secrets."

Felicity smiled at the memory of the conversation they had when she told him the truth about her hair.

"She's the smartest girl I know, intelligent and computers are like second nature to her. She's my best friend, the woman who I want to spend the rest of my life with. The first person I think about when I wake and when I go to sleep."

Felicity looked up at Oliver, he had the most sincere look on his face.

"She sounds special," she said.

"Special is an understatement. She's the girl that I made the huge mistake of breaking her heart. I thought pushing her away was the best thing to do, but I was horribly wrong. I never want to spend another moment without her."

He leaned and whispered in her ear. "Most importantly, she's the girl I'm madly in love with, and I'm hoping and parlaying that she gives me another chance to make it right."

"I'm sure you've earned that chance, and she's madly in love with you too," she turned to him and smiled.

Some strands of hair were caught on her eyelashes. He took his finger and brushed them away. He caressed her cheek. She relaxed in his hand and held on to it against her face. He pulled her closer and softly kissed her. She welcomed the kiss and held onto his arm deepening it.

"Finally you didn't push me away," he said.

"Not this time," she laughed.

"Where's Nate?" he asked. "I probably should've asked before I kissed you huh?"

Felicity laughed. "He got a job offer in New York, so he's on his way to the Big Apple."

"Oh wow!" Oliver replied.

"You can try a little harder to hide your excitement," she teased.

"Sorry," he smirked before he kissed her again.

"I think we're being watched," she said when she broke the kiss.

She nodded towards the bar where Tommy, Thea and Roy were grinning like school kids.

"Come on let's go over there," Oliver grabbed Felicity's hand.

"Now that I think about it, I'm not really feeling your costume," he said.

"Why?"

"Because I can feel guys looking at you," he said looking around. I'm not too fond of that."

Felicity laughed and pulled him down so she could kiss Oliver's cheek. "Don't worry about them."

"Easy for you to say," he mumbled.

"Hey guys," Thea sang when they walked up.

"Nice get up Blondie," Roy said.

"Hey and thanks Roy. I'm really digging the pirate look on you. Very nice."

"So what about my mines Felicity? No love for the Beetlejuice?" Tommy teased.

"Oh, yes of course. You went all the way out I see," she laughed.

"Yes! Yes I did. Oh and Oliver can I steal you away for a moment? I need you and Roy to help me get more booze, so if you will detach yourself from Felicity, I would really appreciate it," Tommy said.

Felicity hid her laugh from Oliver and pushed him towards Tommy.

"So are you two back together," Thea asked when Felicity sat down beside her.

"Yeah, we're working towards that," Felicity replied.

"Thank God!" Thea exclaimed.

"What?" Felicity laughed.

"It's been hell since you two broke up. I mean pure hell. He's been like a sick puppy," Thea said.

"Stop Thea," Felicity laughed.

"It's true," Thea laughed. "But in all seriousness, I'm happy. I love you two together, so no more breaking up."

She gave Felicity a shot, and toasted with her.

"We'll work on it," Felicity said.

Laurel came over and sat down beside Thea letting out a deep sigh.

"Hey Laurel," Felicity peeked around Thea and said.

"Hey," she replied. "Haven't seen you since your little breakup with Oliver."

"Had to get away for awhile," Felicity said.

"Mhmm," Laurel mumbled.

Thea gave Laurel a strange look.

"So!" Thea interrupted before it got too weird. "Enjoying the party?"

"Yep. So did you and Tommy do all the planning because I know Oliver didn't help," Felicity asked.

"Yeah, well Tommy did most of all the planning, and I handled the decorating. Oliver was Oliver," Thea replied.

"Not surprising," Felicity laughed.

Oliver, Roy and Tommy came back with boxes, and started stocking.

Oliver walked over in front of Felicity, and started whispering in her ear making Felicity giggle like a schoolgirl.

"Can I have another drink please?" Laurel loudly breathed.

Felicity glanced towards Laurel, before Oliver turned her head back towards him.

"You want to get out of here?" he whispered.

"Only if you promise me a good time," she replied.

He stepped back and held his hand out, "I can promise more than that."

"I'm going to be sick," Roy mumbled.

"Laurel why the long face?" Tommy asked,

She threw on a forced smile, "Didn't know I had one. I'm fine."

He looked at her and nodded. "If you say so."

"Well me and Felicity will see you guys later," Oliver said.

"I knew it wouldn't be long," Thea said. "Don't have too much fun."

"Bye guys," Felicity waved before Oliver pulled her off.

"Wait," Felicity said when they got outside.

"Please not that word," Oliver groaned.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that," she laughed. "Did you drive your car or ride your bike?"

"Now you know Jax Teller never goes anywhere without his bike. What kind of question is that? Now you're leaving your car here and riding with me."

"Excuse me then Mr. Jax," she smiled.

They walked to where he parked his bike out of sight. He grabbed the extra helmet and reached it to her. "Now hop on woman."

"What about my top hat," she whined.

"Are you serious right now," he asked. "It's so small it might fit inside the helmet."

She nodded. "Wait maybe I can hook it on me or something."

Oliver crossed his arms and watched Felicity. She finally hooked it on herself and strapped her helmet on.

"Okay, I'm ready." She hopped on behind Oliver and wrapped her arms around him.

Oliver unlocked his door and led Felicity inside. "I see nothing's changed," she said.

"Nope, I kept it the same just for you."

"I see." She walked around the place spotting different things of hers. There were some of her dvds, dishes, and one of her blankets was on the couch. She was pretty sure her clothes were in his room too.

"I missed this blanket," she said. "You really kept all my stuff," she laughed.

"Yep, no regrets," he sat down on the couch kicking his shoes off. He decided to keep the story of how he wrapped himself in the blanket at times to feel close to her to himself...better left unsaid.

She walked over and stood in front of him. He pulled her down and ran his hands through her hair as she straddled him.

"Kiss me," she said.

He pulled her into a searing kiss. She missed his lips, the rough way he assaulted her lips with his. The way he always ran his fingers through her hair, and held her close. He always made sure to nibble on her bottom lip before he pulled away.

"Wait," Oliver said.

"Umm that's usually my word," Felicity said giving him a confused look.

Oliver laughed, "I don't mean it like that. I just,"

Felicity raised an eye at him. He was struggling to get his words out. His mouth was moving but no coherent words were coming out. He stopped trying to talk and laughed. He scrubbed his face with his hand, "I swear this only happens when I'm with you," he finally said.

"Well I'm just glad someone else babbles for once, besides me and Marie," she replied.

Oliver grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"What I'm failing miserably at trying to say is that I love you. You don't know how happy I was to see you standing at that booth tonight. Losing you was like losing myself. I was lost without you. When I look in your eyes, I see so much that I want. I see a future with you. I see so many possibilities and I want to explore all of those things with you by my side. When you left me... Well when I pushed you away, I realized that I can never go back to who I was before you. You changed me for the better. You made me open my eyes and see the good in people, and to see the good in myself. You're my light Felicity, and I never want to go back to the darkness. Words can't even begin to express how glad I am that you're giving us another try. I love you."

"Oliver, I love you too. I know I said some things during my angry days, but I never stopped loving you."

"I have to admit that I deserved some of the things you did say," Oliver said.

"Yeah you kinda did," Felicity laughed. "But we're together now, so none of that matters. The past is the past and we're moving forward."

"There are still risks that come with being together, and"

Felicity cut his words off with a kiss. "There's a risk with any relationship Oliver," she said once she pulled away.

"I know that now, thanks to you and a lot of yelling from John and Lyla," he said.

"Oh Lyla is very intimidating, her and Diggle...the perfect match. Lyla kind of scares me too."

"Same here," he smirked.

"Felicity Smoak," he added. "I'm not going to run anymore. I'm here to stay."

Felicity wrapped her arms around Oliver's neck and locked her fingers. "I love you too, and I'm here with you."

She threw her hair off her shoulders, "Now, enough talking." She kissed the bent of his neck. "I want you to show me how much you missed me." She cooed.

Oliver eyes lit up, and he smiled as big as ever. "You don't have to tell me twice."

Oliver slid off the couch holding Felicity steady on him. She locked her legs around his waist as he carried her to the bedroom. He laid on the bed and she grabbed him by the coat and pulled him closer, capturing his lips. She peeled his jacket off of him.

"God I've missed you and this," he whispered once he came up for air.

He stood up and pulled his shirt over his head. She lifted her legs up and propped her heels on his chest giving him a devilish smile. He grabbed her by the ankles and pulled her legs to the side while pulling her down. He glided his hand up and back down her legs, sliding off her heels and throwing them to the side. He went to work on her garter straps. Slowly gliding his fingers up her thigh. His touch sent chills through her body. Months of sexual tension and desire were finally coming to an end. She wanted him just as much as her wanted her. He unhooked the garters and quickly disposed of her stockings. He ran his hands along her side, pushing her dress up, exposing her black lace panties and bra. He trailed kisses from her stomach up to her breasts, mixing bites with licks. The sound of her moans drove him wild. She sat up and Oliver pulled the dress over her head. She took a moment and caught his gaze, eyes full of lust and desire. She lightly scrapped her nails down his chest and abs, admiring his beautiful physique. Her hands glided down until she reached his belt buckle. "This has to go," she told and tugged on the belt. She unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. She slowly slid her hands down and stroked him causing him to let out a low groan.

He grabbed her hands, he had to stop her before he reached his peak too soon. "I'm in control," he growled.

Felicity was more than willing to let Oliver take the lead and be in control. He quickly stripped of his pants and then set his sights on her panties and bra. They were gone in a matter of seconds. He hiked her legs up around his waist and slowly entered her. Her head rolled back and the moans were caught in her throat as he sped up his pace.

His mouth returned to her lips, as he sucked her tongue and deeply kissed her as her nails dug into his shoulders, sending a perfect mix of pain and pleasure through his body. "Oliver, deeper," she whispered against his lips. As he granted her wish, he bit down on her shoulder as he felt her muscles tighten around him. Her hands fell to her side as she grabbed at the covers, anything to hold on to. He went as deep as he could go while mixing slow and fast strokes to send her over the edge.

"Oliver!" She cried out, as he reached a spot that sent pleasure from the tip of her toes throughout her entire body.

"You're perfect," he moaned into the curve of her neck. She held onto to him tight and close as they both released and their pleasure spilled over.

Sounds of heavy breathing filled the room as they took time to gather themselves. All those months of desire and want had finally come to a conclusion. They finally caught their breath and let the body temperatures settle.

Oliver rolled over and pulled her into his arms. "Amazing," he said.

"I think that classifies as more than amazing," Felicity looked up at him and said.

"Good point," he laughed as he brushed her hair out her face. He pecked her on the lips and wrapped her in his arms.

* * *

><p>Oliver opened his eyes around the same time the sun began to peek through his curtains. Felicity's beautiful face greeted him once he looked to the side. She was laying next to him on her side, one hand under her head. She looked so peaceful and beautiful. He loved the way his shirt stopped right past her thighs. Just something about her sleeping in his clothes stirred up his emotions. He took his hand and gently brushed back the strands of hair covering her face. He ran his fingers gently through her hair, down the her cheek, caressing it. Realizing that last night and this moment right now wasn't a dream, was more than he could've ever asked for. He had his girl back. He leaned over and kissed her temple. She shifted in her sleep and scooted closer to him. She wrapped her arm around him.<p>

"What are you thinking? I can feel it," she mumbled.

"Just how lucky I am," he answered.

She layed on his chest and started drawing circles over his exposed muscles.

"I just want to keep you safe," he added.

"Oliver I know the risks that come with being with you, but I'm willing to withstand them," Felicity intertwined her hand with Oliver's.

"As long as we're together, we can get through anything right?" He replied.

"Correct," she answered.

Oliver pulled Felicity closer and kissed her, "I love you so much," he whispered against her lips.

"Oh, and about that outfit you had on last night, I really like it. You have to keep it," Oliver said.

"Oh yeah?" She looked up at him and asked.

"Most definitely," he whispered in her hair.

"Well about that, I think you broke my garter straps."

"Did I?"

"Yeah you kinda did," she laughed.

"Oh!" He shrugged and pulled her down and leaned over her.

"I guess I'll just have to get you another one." He said in between kisses. He started to push her shirt up before she grabbed his hands to stop him.

"Mr. Queen," Felicity called.

"Yes baby?" He answered.

"I'm hungry," she said. Right on cue her stomach rumbled loudly.

"Oh, I see," he laughed.

He looked up at the clock. It was stillkind of early. "How about we go crash the Diggle family breakfast?" he suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Felicity replied.

Oliver pulled her out the bed. "Your clothes are still where you left them," he smiled. "Meet you in the shower."

* * *

>Hope you liked! Please review, reviews make me happy!<p><p> 


End file.
